It may be desirable for contacts to source/drain regions of MOS transistors on advanced technology nodes, for example, 45 nanometer node and beyond, to provide uniform low resistance electrical connections. It may further be desirable to form the contacts with a process sequence that has sufficient process latitude to provide a desired cost of fabrication for an integrated circuit containing the contacts.